Clive's Afterlife
by Heavengiver16
Summary: 10 years ago, Clive met a girl and fell in love. However, one day, she disappeared. 10 years later, she's back, but this time with a secret. Will that secret pull them together or will it tear them? OCXClive. Contains Last Specter and a bit of Unwound Future spoilers.
1. Prologue

My second fanfic! I ditched my first one, but please, thanks for everyone's reviews on it anyway. As for the people who liked my first, I am overjoyed that you spent your time reading it. A whole different story, this is centered on Clive's life after his time in prison. But, to warm you guys up, a little backstory!

P.S- If it is bolded, it's the character's thoughts.

(Third person POV)

_It was a normal, sunny day when Clive met her. He found her in an alley close to his house. That person would change his life forever._

_He walked his usual route to his favorite park. There he stayed for the rest of the day. When night fell, he grazed up, looking into the stars._

"_I wished my life __turned out better__.__ Things just aren't working__."__ He recalled the horrible nightmares that he keeps getting, but for some strange reason, it always ends with a bright light and a hand reaching out to him.__ Clive stared up and saw a shooting star. He prayed that his life would be more interesting. Little did he know that he will get his wish, but not in the way he will imagine._

_The following day, when Clive was walking to his favorite park afterschool, he saw a hand sticking out of an alley. Quickly, he ran over and checked it out. The hand was buried under a whole lot of trash. He dug through the trash to reveal a 13-year old girl. (A/N Clive is 13 years old as well.)_

_Clive stared at her. She had bruises all over her body. Her clothes were torn and burned. She had very pale skin and was barely breathing. Clive, not being strong, tried to lift her on his shoulders, but stumbled a little when he stood. He carried her home, putting her on the couch and covering her with a blanket._

"_Clive, honey, are you home?" Clive stood and shouted, "Yeah. Can you come here, M__um__?" His mom came in and saw the girl. She stared wide-eyed and then came to Clive and said, "Where did you find her?" with a voice that clearly showed surprise._

"_She was found in the alley near the park. She's unconscious and barely breathing," Clive turned to the girl. "__**How can a girl like that end up in an alleyway? Was she beaten up?"**__ Clive had a feeling that his life was about to a turn for the worst. He silently swore to protect her at all costs, no matter what._

_Clive's dad, Kelvin, walked in and announced, "Honey, I'm home!" He turned to the couch and saw the girl. "Clive, you have some explaining to do."_

_After he explained everything, Clive's dad let the girl stay, and Clive took care of her for a couple of days. After coming home, he would go straight to the couch and do whatever he can to heal her. Eventually, she gotten better, but was still knocked out. Then, one day, she started to stir…_

_(Clive's POV)_

_I watched as she miraculous got up. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be red, burgundy red. I never seen red eyes before like that. She looked straight at me with a scared look, and then looked around. Finally, she spoke._

"_W-w-where am I? Who are you?" She spoke with a beautiful tone, but also with a hint of sadness._

"_You're at my house. I found you in an alley. You were knocked out cold. I took you to my home and watched over you. Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine. What is your name anyway?" I responded, "My name is Clive. And you are…"_

"_My name is Ruby. Nice to meet you." With that she got up, but stumbled and fell to the floor. I caught her and pulled her into my arms. She turned, and I finally got a good look at her. She had long, wavy strands of red hair. On top was a red hair ribbon with blooming flowers that I never seen before. Her neck held a necklace with red diamonds. Her clothes consist of a red, strapless shirt adorned with flowers, a red flounce shirt with a white strand at the bottom, and a pair of red leather boots. I looked with astonishment at how beautiful she was, even when she was covered with dirt and cuts._

_Ruby saw me with an opened mouth and blushed. I felt my face turning red and heating up. We sat there for minutes before my mom said, "Dinner's ready. How is our guest?" I snapped out of my trance and muttered, "Coming." I stood and gave her my hand. She glanced at me before she took my hand._

_When we walked to the dining room, my mom greeted us. My mom, Hanera__,__ is a peppy, bright person if you ask me. _

"_Oh, I see our guest has woken up. What is your name, sweetie?" She came up and said, "My name is Ruby. Thanks for taking care of me, but I have to go." She started to turn, but I grabbed her hand. _

"_Please stay. You're too weak to go out there." She shook her head. I literally went on my knees and made puppy eyes. "Please?" _

_Ruby turned around and saw my eyes. She smiled, a very beautiful one, and then giggled. "You don't have to go that far." I turned red. Unfortunately, my mom saw this and said, "Well, look at this. My son is in love! This is sooo exciting." _

_We both blushed and shouted at the same time, "NO, WE'RE NOT!" She smiled. "They're in denial. So cute." We blushed again. Then, Ruby spoke, "I'll stay. At least until I can get home." My mom turned and asked, "Where do you live anywhere?" Ruby stood there, tears starting to form in her eyes. _

"_I know this sounds bizarre, but I came here in a shooting star that flew by a couple of days ago." I gasped. The same star that I wished on was the one Ruby is in. _

_My mom nodded. "It's okay. Please, stay as long as you like." Ruby smiled and thanked us. _

_For the next few months, Ruby lived with me. We would walk home every day, go to the park. She even goes to the same school as me. However, that's a problem._

_When I walked down the hallway with Ruby on her first day at school, my friend, Peter, asked, "Hey. Who's the girl? She's a real keeper, isn't she? Are you two dating?" Ruby blushed. I felt a bit angry, but I kept it in. _

"_Her name is Ruby. And no, we're not dating." However, as I said that, I felt a knot in my heart. After that, the boys would always try to hit on Ruby, only to find them get punched in the face. No matter what, that would always crack me up. But, enough of that. Life has gotten better with Ruby around. _

_Then, the time machine exploded. _

_When I was walking home from getting groceries, I heard a boom from somewhere. I realized that the sound came from the direction of my house. I dropped everything. Time began to slow down. I rushed to my house to see fire everywhere. I quickly scanned the room, to see my mom, dad, and Ruby standing underneath a pile of rubble. My dad was holding it up while my mom checked Ruby._

_I noticed a narrow walkway to the door. I shouted, "Don't worry! I'll get you all out!" My mom replied, "Save yourself, Clive! This building is going to collapse! There's only enough time to save one of us!"_

_I froze. I don't know what to do. If I save my mom, my dad and Ruby is gone. However, if I save my dad, my mom and Ruby are goners. And, if I save Ruby, both of my parents are dead. My mom turned, "Go! Save Ruby!" I stared at Mom, not believing what I heard._

"_Go! We are already satisfied with our lives. We love you, Clive, and we can't stand it if you die now. Save the girl and go!" My dad nodded, struggling with his burden._

_I did what they told me to do. My mom pushed Ruby. She ran, and I put her into my grasp, hugging her tightly as I ran from the place. The rubble collapsed, and my family was gone. I cried. Then, a guy came up and said that he was sorry. He wore a top hat and had a sad expression on his face. _

_Ruby stumbled to me, having the very same look on her face as she did when she first woke up at my house. Then, she started to cough out black smoke. I turned my attention back to her and quickly tried to get medical attention. The man in the top hat alerted one of the paramedics working and quickly dragged them over to Ruby. They placed her on a bed, put her in an ambulance, and sent her away. I never felt that devastated in my life. _

_Two weeks later._

_I quickly ran to the hospital from Constance's house. After literally pushing people aside and getting really bad insults, I finally made it. I walked up to the nurse at the front table. _

"_Hello. May I see someone?" The nurse lifted her head. "Who is it?" She started typing. "Her name is Ruby." She looked at the computer screen for a while before turning back to me. "She's in room D-5."_

"_Thanks." I hurried to the elevator. Once I got to her room, I nearly cried. She was hooked to many machines and an oxygen mask. When she exhaled, black smoke was visible. Her body was covered with bandages. (Thank god she had clothes on.) _

_I walked over to her and stroked her cheek. Ruby turned weakly and gave a pained smile. It hurts me to see her that way._

"_Um, sorry sir, but we need to perform another surgery on her. Can you come back later?" I turned to see a whole team of doctors in the doorway. I sighed, "Sure," and quietly walked out of the hospital. _

_Every day, I would visit Ruby and do whatever I can to help her. And, I even bought her a necklace. Okay, not bought, but given. Constance, unfortunately, noticed that I went to the hospital instead of the park. So, she bugged me until I confessed. Then, she gave me a ruby necklace surrounded by small beads of rubellitte tourmalines. Constance smiled._

"_You know. This was given to me by my husband. Maybe you can give it to her and confess." I blushed. I only have a tiny crush on her. But I knew that the feeling will not be returned._

_When I gave it to her, she smiled. She then took a piece of paper and wrote this:_

_Thanks Clive. You are really a nice guy._

_I smiled. At least this was a good start._

_A couple of days later, she was out of the hospital. We sent the next couple of days catching up on things. I was still a bit sad over my parent's death, but Ruby helped me a lot._

_A few months later, it was my 14__th__ birthday. I got great gifts, but my favorite gift was from Ruby. She gave me a blue detective cap. (A/N Clive's present day hat.) I never took it off my head, except for sleeping, of course._

_The saddest day of my life was when Ruby left. When I came home one day, Ruby had a suitcase in her hand. She also appeared to be crying. _

"_What's wrong, Ruby? Why do you have a suitcase?" Ruby sobbed. "It's coming." I looked at her, confused. "What's coming?"_

_As if on cue, the television states that a massive tornado was coming to London. I blinked. A tornado? Such a thing shouldn't happen. We walked outside to see an enormous tornado heading straight at us. But for some reason, it only blew off a small house. Ruby walked up to it and muttered, "I'm ready to go."_

_She began to walk towards it, but I grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" She only replied with this, "Goodbye." Then, she stepped in and the tornado rose up into the sky and disappeared._

_I never saw her again._

Until now.

Done! I feel like I finished the mile. Please go easy on the reviews. And, for those crazy Clive fans, please, please, PLEASE go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright! Chapter two! This is when Clive is defeated by Professor Layton. A secret is about to come out! (Although you can already guess.)

Setting- a small park far from the giant hole Clive made.

**Ruby's POV**

I huffed and puffed as I tried to locate Clive. An explosion rocked the fortress, and I stumbled. I growled, wondering why this place is so complicated. It didn't help when this "war machine" is destroying itself...

_A few minutes ago_

"You did it!" Celeste clapped her hands together. Sounds began to ring and something whirled. A boom followed.

"What was that?" Celeste asked. The professor's face is grim. "Reversing the flow of energy has caused the fortress to start destroying itself." Luke's eyes widen.

"Oh no!" Celeste nodded. "We have to get out of here now." We ran to the elevator, only to find it not working. Luke and Flora frowned. "We'll have to use my car. This way!" The professor gestured us to his car...but there wasn't enough room. And I can't reveal my secret; at least one of them.

"Professor!" He turned to me. "Go! I'll stay behind and try to save Clive!" The prime minister scowled. "Why would you save that _horrible_ creature?!" I shot a glare.

"Unlike you, he has a heart." I said before running off. The professor shouted at me, "I'll come back to get you." I nodded. Bill Hawks was fuming, but he was shoved in the car by Celeste. I watched them drive off before focusing on the task at hand.

_Now..._

I gave a sigh of relief when the wings popped out of the professor's car. They were fine. And now, it's my turn. I closed my eyes and concentrated. A pair of wings slowly materialized on my back. It's clear with red, purple, and blue designs on it. I slowly moved my wings. And with one jump, I was off.

I flew around the fortress, trying to find an opening. An explosion nearly got me. It groaned and was heading straight to the giant hole embedded in the streets. I growled again, but I then found a figure knocked out on the floor of a room with controls. Clive...

I landed on the floor, my wings disappearing. I quickly ran to him, helping him up. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

He has the most stunning eyes ever. Brown so dark it looked black. I found myself unwillingly gazing into them.

He jumped from my arms and stood up. "This is the end for me..." His eyes lost the life it had earlier. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. "It's not your fault. You can start over again." He shook his head. "But look at this...I nearly destroyed London...how could people forgive me for this?" I took a step closer. "I forgive you, Clive." Another explosion rocked the now self-destructing machine. "Clive, we have to get out of here." He retreated from me. "Why are you, of all people, helping me?" "Because..." I stopped, thinking of what to say. I can't reveal to him who I am. "Because...I have a connection with you. Something I won't tell you unless we're safe." He looked at me; lost, confused, guilty. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the edge, where I can see the professor flying towards us. I smiled.

Once we were in, I stared at Clive. His sleeping form, despite all that has happened, looked peaceful yet sorrowful. We touched down and helped Clive out of the car...

_Few minutes later_

Finally, it was over.

Clive's machine was destroyed, thanks to the professor. I am also grateful because he saved Clive from his own madness. After they had finished talking, the police began to surround Clive. I quickly told them that I needed to speak with Clive.

"What do you want now? Criminals like him don't deserved to be talked to," Bill Hawks grunted out. I immediately grew mad. This guy doesn't know who he's talking to. "It'll be a minute, but then again, your sorry ass doesn't have the time," I growled coldly and menacingly. The police swiftly parted away and I walked up to Clive.

"What is it, Alisa? Don't you know that I have shamed myself? Why do you…?" I quickly cut him off with a kiss on the lips. I always wanted to do that, ever since he saved me. I put one hand on his head, burying it into his brown hair, while the other hand went to his neck. Clive widened his eyes with shock, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me closer, moaning in the process.

The professor and his apprentice, Luke, along with Flora, all smiled. The inspector stared at us, while the prime minister was slowly fuming with anger.

I wanted the moment to last forever. He put his hand on my neck, preventing me from escaping. He continued pushing me into him, forcing the kiss to go deeper. This time, I widen with shock and tried to pull back. Clive sensed this and pulled back before things got, um what's the word, _awkward_. We stared into each other's eyes.

Then, Clive spoke up, "What? Why did you do that?" I figured it was time to reveal myself. The others already know, in fact, everyone here knows who I am, except for Clive.

"Clive, my name isn't Alisa. It's Ruby." Clive stared at me, disbelief and surprise showing in his eyes. I learned that people can lie, but their eyes can't. This was a perfect example. Clive looked normal, but in his eyes, it showed his true emotions.

"R-ruby?! B-but I thought you disappeared with a tornado. How did you come back?" Clive asked. I decided to not press into the subject. "That's not important. The important thing is that I'm back." Clive, for the first time, smiled his true smile. It brightens my day whenever I see that. Just then, I remember.

"Clive, I have to give you something," I said, searching through my backpack that was lying next to my side. Clive turned with confusion. "What is it?"

I told him to close his eyes. He did, a bit skeptical with what he's going to get. I plopped a hat onto his head. But not just any hat, it's the hat that he left at the Thames Arms. He opened his eyes and felt his head.

"What? Why did you bring this back?" I turned, giving him a sad smile. "You don't remember? You told me that this was your favorite birthday present." He gave me a sad smile, too. "Oh. I'm sorry." He frowned. I quickly peck him on the lips, making him smile again.

"You'll wait for me until I get out of prison, right?" he asked. I nodded. Then, Clive turned and walked away with the police. Bill Hawks glared in my direction.

"You people make me sick," he scowled. Once again, the rapid flow of anger began to spread in my veins. A second later, I was in flames, literally. I tried to hide it, but that man really makes me angry. The ground around me began to burn in a circle. The cops and Clive turned around. What they saw disturbed them.

My hair went into flames. My body was drenched with fire, daring the people around them to make me madder. I stepped forward and left a footstep burned into the ground. Everyone backed away. I gave the prime minister a look that could _kill. _

"You take that back!" Clive stared with fear in his eyes. The inspector quickly led him away, while I continued to glare at Bill. Then, all of the sudden, Clive ran up and pulled me into his arms. My anger quickly went away, and I stood there. How isn't he burned? He pulled away.

"Ruby, what happened to you? I never saw you like this. Don't worry. We'll get him one day," Clive whispered into my ear. I shivered because he was breathing into it at the same time. He smiled and walked away.

"_I'll wait for you. I promise."_

Yeah! Done. Please review! Thanks! Peace out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3! This is a short chapter, for now. Enjoy! Please review.

**Clive's POV**

Finally, the day I'm sentenced to be released. It feels weird, having to go back to how things were, considering that I sent 10 years building a war machine. But, I'm happy because Ruby is back. It's nice to see her again.

I walked out of Scotland Yard only to be tackled by Ruby. We fell to the floor, Ruby on top of me. She hugged me tight, unaware of the position we were in. Just to tell you, her legs are spread apart, while my legs are tucked together. Her chest was pressing hard against me, and her head was near my neck. Yeah, I know, very _promising._

"Um, Ruby, as much as I want to be like this, can you get off?" I asked without trying to show joy. Yes, I know, I liked, no loved, where I was. However, people were watching…

"Oh, o-okay," Ruby finally saw where we were and quickly got off. Her face showed a noticeable shade of deep red on it. Ruby turned away, avoiding me. Silence hung over us.

I finally spoke. "So, do you want to do something together?" I asked while rubbing my head. She didn't turn around, but nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

She turned slightly. Clutching her arm like most girls do, she said, "How about we find a place for you to live in?"

"Sure," I replied, happy that the tension was somewhat broken.

"How about you live with…" she cut off herself. I tilt my head, confused. Where am I going to live?

**Ruby's POV**

I nearly said it. After that little incident, I didn't want to embarrass him again. It was alright when I kissed him, but where I was a couple minutes ago was just… _awkward. _Seriously, I wasn't intending for that to happen.

I nearly said, "How about you live with me?" Now, that was crossing the line. I like him, yes, but living with him is going to be weird.

He snapped me out of my trance. "Where am I going to live?" I quickly shook my head. "Let's not worry about that now. Let's catch up on things." He nodded. We walked in the direction of his favorite park. Little did I know that we were holding hands the entire time we were walking.

When we reached the park, I sighed, remembering the place. The times when we would act like kids and chased each other, sometimes tackling each other. They were good times.

"Um, Ruby, can you look down?" Clive interrupted. I looked down to see our hands interlocked. My face turned red. I swiftly pulled away my hand to have it be snatched by Clive.

"Ruby, is something wrong? You seem awfully quiet since we left," Clive questioned with a worried look. I tried to look away, but Clive turned my head so that I was staring at his face. My face started to turn red. He looks so sweet, yet protective and determined. His eyes glanced at me, reading me, as if he is searching for the answer inside me.

"Tell me, Ruby. I'm worried about you. You know that you can trust me," Clive continued, then smirked at his ironic statement.

I replied. "W-well. It's just that as soon as I come back and see you, I get us into an awkward situ…" I was cut off with a kiss. Clive spun me around and pulled me closer. I winced and tried to whimper, but then his tongue traced my bottom lip. I freaked out, mentally, and tried to break away from him, but he just pulled me closer. My head instantly went back to the day Clive got arrested, and I blushed. He was doing the same thing. Only, except, he isn't going to hold back now.

Clive bumped his tongue against my lips again, hoping for entry. However, I kept refusing. Then, his hand went to my butt, and he gripped me, hard. I gasped, not realizing that he wanted me to do that. He shoved his tongue into me. Clive began to lick the inside of my mouth. Strangely, it felt good. I let out a muffled moan. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Feel better, now?" Clive asked with a smug look on his face. His face was only centimeters away from mine, as if threating to do it again. I could only mumble a "yes." But, I guess it wasn't enough, for he kissed me again.

The instant our lips met, I immediately melted. My legs felt like jelly, and I started to drop to the ground. But, Clive held me up. We continued for 2 minutes before pulling away. Clive looked at me in the eyes.

"I love you, Ruby. You're the reason why I wanted to live. If you hadn't come back, I would have committed suicide after I was released." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Clive, committing suicide? Tears started to form in my eyes, and I sobbed in his clothes.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm alive now, and it's all that matters. Stop crying, Ruby." Clive rubbed my back, attempting to calm me down. Eventually, I did, but he continued to rub my back, sending a shiver up and down my spine. He must have felt it because he pulled me close. So close, that my face was up against his neck. We were almost the same height, but somehow he is much taller than me. My face heated up again, not only by the closeness of us, but the fact that he liked me.

"_How can he like me? I left him alone for 10 years, and yet, he hasn't given up on me. Clive… you're so sweet." _

I sighed, thinking how when Clive spoke up. "Soo, where do you want to go?" I looked up and said, "Let's go to my place. He nodded, and we left, me on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

Woo! Chapter 4! Enjoy.

**Clive's POV**

"Here we are!" Ruby exclaimed. I stared at the building in front of me. It wasn't impressive, but it was big. I'll give you that. She glanced at me, curious.

"What's wrong? Is there something you need to investigate?" Ruby questioned. I shook my head, "Nah, I was just looking at it. Let's go inside." She nodded, and I opened the door for her.

Okay, I'll take back what I said. This place is AMAZING! The living room consisted of a black leather couch with a matching loveseat. A plasma T.V was nailed to the wall, and a stereo system bordered it. A white coffee table displayed a beautiful case of flowers, along with mail. To my right, an ebony kitchen stretched across the end of the wall. There were stairs going up; I'm guessing the bedrooms and bathrooms are up there.

Ruby giggled, "So, do you like the place? You can live here… if you want." She suddenly grew quiet. I raised an eyebrow. That's what she was trying to say. How foolish am I.

"Oh, well, if I'm not in the way…" She cut me off. "Of course not. You can never be a bother to me." Then, she turned, hiding her face. She's probably cursing herself. My face turned red. She is so cute when she grows nervous. I turned her around. Her face was a super deep shade of red, and she was looking down. I lifted her head so that she was staring at my face.

"You know, you don't have to hide anything. Say what's in your mind." I stated. She glanced at me, as if what she's about to say next would hurt me.

"I…love you. Ever since we met, I fell for you. Not only because you were so kind to me, but also…" she looked down. "I think you're cute." My face felt hot and sweaty. She really thought of me that way. It felt like a dream come true. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry for forcing that kiss on you." I said. I felt bad. It should have come naturally. Then, to my surprise, she giggled. "It's okay. I actually enjoyed it." She said with a hue of red on her cheeks. I smiled. I grabbed her arms, and pulled her into a kiss. She tensed for a split second before relaxing and sinking into it. I tilted my head, making it deeper. Ruby buried her hand into my hair and placed the other one behind my neck. I shivered at the contact. Ruby probably sensed it, for she pulled away and rested her head on my chest.

I smiled. The only natural thing that I could do was wrap my arms around her. We stood there, just embracing each other's presence. Finally, we broke apart.

"Excuse me, but I need to change." Ruby stated, while at the same time, walking up the stairs. "Okay, don't take too long." I replied.

**15 minutes later**

I was starting to wonder how long does it take for a girl to change. Maybe she went to take a shower. Oh well, just have to wait.

**45 minutes later**

I am almost about to lose it. The only thing that's keeping me from exploding is the fact that some of the manners that I had act out when I was Future Luke actually stuck to me. I quietly walked up the stairs. There were only 3 doors. One had a sign saying, "Bathroom." I ignored that door, wanting to avoid another awkward situation. I walked to a door with a sign saying, "Ruby's" and knocked on it first. No response. I knocked again. Still no response. I tried turning the knob, discovering that it wasn't locked. I opened the door and found… a half-naked Ruby dressing.

Ruby saw the door open and quickly covered herself with a blanket. My face grew a shade of red. Great, second weird incident today.

"Sorry. I'll just wait outside." I mumbled and quickly closed the door. How wonderful. I just saw my soon-to-be girlfriend half-naked. But, she did look…_sexy. _She was wearing a strapless blood red bra with matching panties. I sighed. If this is my punishment, well mission accomplished for whoever decided it.

Ruby walked out. I grasped. Her hair still had that red hair ribbon. Her top was a red leather vest. She had a belt with big red and black petals running down the sides. Underneath was a burgundy skirt. Her red winter boots matched it perfectly. On her neck was the same necklace I gave her 10 years ago.

I couldn't contain myself. She was about the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "Ruby…you look amazing!" I exclaimed, without thinking. She blushed. "T-thank you."

"So, um, are we (gulp) officially together?" I asked, nervous for the answer. She giggled. "Guess so."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. She giggled at this, and then started to laugh. I couldn't help but join in as well.

"Come on, let's see the professor!" She shouted, already at the door. I laughed. "Hey, wait up!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5! What'll happen next?

**Clive's POV**

I sprinted after Ruby, who is on the way to the professor. Boy, she is fast. But, for some reason, I had a feeling that some of my questions are going to be answered. Whatever, probably my sixth sense.

"Hey Clive, hurry up!" Ruby shouted. She was crossing the road. Then, I saw a car speeding… right towards her!

"Ruby, watch out!" I dashed towards her, grabbed her, and threw both of us to the other side of the road.

"Hey, you okay?" She nodded. I sighed in relief, then blushed because of where we were. She was underneath me, with her hands gripping my chest. Our lips were only a centimeter away. Ruby saw my blush and giggled.

"You look cute when you blush." She said. That only turned my face redder. I tried to get up, but she pulled me down. She smiled and closed her eyes. I immediately knew what she wanted.

I whispered to her, "Not now, later." She shot opened her eyes and pushed me off of her. "S-sorry." She muttered. I smirked. Then, I grew sad. "_She wasn't like this before. Then again, I wasn't either. Maybe she is hiding her personality. Things are so complicated sometimes. I only wanted things back to normal." _

**Ruby's POV**

I saw Clive's face cast on a gloomy look. I cursed myself. "_Dang it. I ruined it. Stupid, stupid me and my hormones." _I turned and faced Clive.

"Sorry Clive. You're just…," then I whispered the last part, "irresistible." He turned and smiled. Then, he swoop me off my feet and carried me, bridal-style.

"Hey! Let me down!" I tried to get away, but his grip on me tightened. He chuckled.

"Relax." He whispered and kissed me on the cheek before running full speed to the professor's apartment. I buried my head into his chest, gripping his shirt as hard as I can. Then, his words echoed in my head, "Relax." I smiled at his kindness and fell asleep…

"Ruby, wake up. We're here." Clive shook me. I snapped awake. "Oh, Clive, how long was I out?" He turned. "For about 10 minutes." "Thanks."

I knocked on the professor's door, but to my surprise, Flora opened the door.

"Oh, Ruby. It's nice to see you. Are you here to see the professor?" I nodded. She continued, "Well, come on in." I stepped through the door with Clive in tow. However, Flora hadn't realized that Clive tagged along and slammed the door into his face. I couldn't help but laugh. I opened the door and saw Clive on the ground.

"Oww! That hurts, you know!" I giggled. I offered him a hand and helped him up. We walked in. Things were different now that Luke left with his parents.

"So, what is Clive doing here?" Flora questioned. Clive spoke up. "I'm here because Ruby dragged me." He gave Flora a "help me" sort-of face.

WHACK! That earned him a slap on the arm.

"Oww. What was that for?" He gave me a pouting face, but I turned around, giving him my back.

Clive turned to Flora, "Will you excuse us for a minute? Can you get the professor?" She nodded and left the room.

As soon as she left, he spun me around. "You like things complicated, do you?" I shivered. He never used that tone before. I cringed in fear… until he kisses me.

It was so sweet and loving, as if begging, but at the same time, demanding with a hint of lust. I melted right there. He put his hands on my waist, while I wrapped my hands around his neck. However, as soon as I did, he pulled away and went to my neck, kissing and nibbling at the same time. I couldn't help but moan. He positioned me so that I was comfortably against his chest. He continued to kiss my neck. They were sweet, small, and subtle butterfly kisses. I dropped my head onto his shoulder. It felt so good, I couldn't resist. No one has ever made me feel like this before.

The sound of footsteps interrupted us. Clive quickly separated and stood to the side. Standing in front of us… was Professor Layton.

"Hello Clive. Nice to see you again. Oh, Ruby? It's quite uncommon for you to visit me. How may I be of assistance?" The professor is always a gentleman, as usual.

"I'm here to tell you what you need to know…"

_Flashback_

"_I'll wait for you. I promise."_

_The professor came up to me. "I'm sorry. What connections do you have with Clive? And did you really go up into flames?" I glanced at the professor. _

"_In due time, Hershel. I will tell you everything…as soon as Clive gets out."_

_End flashback._

Time skip

We were sitting in the professor's room. Flora gave the professor a cup of tea, since Luke was gone.

"I guess that you should start from the beginning, Ruby. How did you meet Clive?" The professor insisted on going straight to the point. It only meant one thing; he is very interested in this.

I took a deep breath… "Well, it all started…"

_Somewhere far away_

"It's done, master." The man bowed to a chair.

"Excellent. Soon, her powers will be mine." The other guy laughs menacingly. "Soon, I will rule the world!"

_Back to the professor (Ruby's POV)_

"Interesting story. It seems that you two were really close." We both blushed at this. "We're not that close." I countered.

Flora replied, "Well, you could have fooled me, after that kiss." Clive and I blushed even harder.

Luckily, the professor cut in. "Flora, you know that's not nice. Anyway, onto my next question. How did you manage to burn the area around you back then?"

I froze. I guess I couldn't hide it. It's time to confess.

"Professor, I am human. I hold the spirit of Destiny inside me." The professor sat there, confused. "What do you mean?" I sighed. "Destiny is a goddess who decides people's fate. However, she is the last living divine being. You see, all of gods and goddesses were fading away because people didn't believe them anymore. However, people still believe in Destiny and fate, so she didn't disappear. But, at a price, she must reside in a human's body, mainly a girl's body. And, before all of gods disappeared, they gave her a bit of their power, so that they would be a part of the world still." The others sat there, especially Clive.

He sat there as if thinking…

**Clive's POV**

Ruby…a goddess. What have I gotten myself into?

That image of Ruby on fire was burned inside my mind. It was terrifying; it scared me.

Not only that, she has the power to control fate and maybe much more. It shook me to the core. I didn't notice that everyone was staring at me…

**Ruby's POV**

I stared at Clive. I felt sad for him. To fall in love with a goddess, how will he treat me now?

Clive turned, "Ruby, I still love you all the same. Please accept me still." I glanced at him. Poor Clive. "I still love you, Clive. I hope you don't have second doubts." We sat there in silence, afraid to confront each other. Suddenly, I felt myself getting closer to Clive. A split second later, our lips met.

Clive was shocked for a second before wrapping his arms around me and putting me in a more comfortable position. Clive…even after all that happened, you still care about me. "_Then again, he probably fears me now." _

I began to cry. Tears streaked down my cheek. Clive stopped and put his lips on my tears. He began to dry my tears. After he was done, he held me in his arms. I continued to cry into him, letting everything go. I have suffered so much. He rubbed my back, hoping to calm me down.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine. We'll make this work." I looked up. He kissed me on the cheek before he let go of me.

Behind me, the professor was scolding Flora. "Flora, you don't push people like that." Flora hung her head down. "I know, but they are so cute together. I feel bad for them." The professor nodded. "Me too." Clive helped me up.

"Let's go home." I nodded. "Thank you, Hershel. We hope to see you again." Clive tipped the brim of his hat before leaving, carrying me bridal-style.

**Clive's POV**

I looked down at the sleeping girl. She was so cute when she sleeps. I let out a sigh of relief.

"_No matter what, I'll protect you in any way I can. And I won't rest until you're safe, smiling, and laughing." _

So Ruby's secret is revealed! What'll happen next? And who is plotting to take her powers? Find out next time! Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6! Be sure to review! And we're rolling…

**Clive's POV**

I panted as I looked at Ruby's apartment. She sure isn't light. I opened the door and laid Ruby on the couch. I went upstairs to the unused room and closed the door.

I sat on the bed, thinking. "_Great, now that I know that Ruby is a goddess, how will things go for us? I bet that she's going to leave. As soon as she wakes up, she'll leave, without a note. I mean, there are better people for her, but I can't resist. Every time I see her, I have to fight the urge to kiss her. Everything about her is just perfect. She's like…a ruler, while I'm just a former criminal. I wonder if this is a dream, and that I'm still in prison." _I stopped my negative thoughts and walked out.

When I walked down the stairs, I noticed two things. One was that Ruby wasn't on the couch. I sighed in sorrow. Just as I thought. But then, I saw a hallway. "_Odd, that wasn't there before." _Curiosity struck me, and I quietly walked down it.

At the end of the hall, my feet touched sand. I gasped. "_Since when did a hallway lead to a beach?" _I continued walking to find… a swimming pool and a hot tub.

A palm tree stood in front of me, so I did the natural thing…hide. I peeked over to the hot tub, to find no one. Then, I heard singing.

_minamo ni ukanda_

_hoshi no hikaritachi wa utau_

_kono kokoro wa anata no mune yorisoitsuzukeru_

I heard this song before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

_komorebi kirameku mori no shizukutachi wa utau_

_kono hitomi wa anata no yume mite nemuru darou_

I turned to the swimming pool. I saw a girl with red hair and a bikini top swimming. My mouth dropped. She was the beautiful girl I ever seen, but she looked familiar. Then, I looked at her neck and saw my necklace. I stared in disbelief. Ruby? It can't be, but it was.

I never heard Ruby sing, but she had a beautiful voice, like an angel. She continued to swim, unaware that I was there. I suddenly felt like a pervert. Great, I'm spying on a girl. Not only that, she was pretty, no, gorgeous. She dived down, and I saw a tail.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed them, hoping it was an illusion. She swam up and flicked her tail up. It was covered with beads that wrapped around her tail, and it was the same color as her hair. I covered my mouth, hoping to get a grip on the situation. Then, she started to talk.

"Clive, if you can hear me, I want you to know…that I still love you. I could never forget the day when you saved me. I gained these powers so that I can do the same. But, all it did was…it drove you away. Clive, come back!" She began to sob quietly. My heart broke. Seeing her like this, I couldn't bear it. I wanted to walk up to her and just hug her. But, I knew that would be the wrong move. I turned around and started to walk away, but then I stepped on a twig.

She turned towards my direction. I began to run, terrified for my life.

**Ruby's POV**

Clive was there? How long was he standing there? I sighed and sat at the edge of the pool.

I felt sad. Clive is my savior, but he's scared to approach me. I wonder if he loves me, or if he fears me. I flicked my tail up. It's been a while since I swam with it. Then a thought hit me, "_Maybe he saw me?"_ I couldn't let Clive see me with it. I'm afraid that his mind couldn't handle it. It's bad enough that he knows about my powers, but this… I sobbed. Things are so difficult.

I jumped out of the pool, took a quick plunge in the hot tub, and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked to the living room and found Clive sitting on the couch, pale-faced and trembling.

"Clive, are you okay?" He turned to see me. He cringed in fear and began to wave his hands back and forth.

"Sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to spy on you like that. I was just curious and I…" I cut him off. "It's okay. It's just that I'm worried about whether you can handle it or not…" Silence hung over us.

"Ruby… I think that you're the most beautiful girl I ever met. I'm always amazed that you are with me. Even with your powers, I still love you. I just didn't know that you were a…mermaid." I felt flattered. Color rose to my cheeks, and I turned away from him.

He poked my shoulder, making me turn around. He was only an inch away, and all I had on was my bathing suit. I blushed intensely. He gripped my shoulders and pushed me to the wall. I grew scared and closed my eyes. But, what surprised me was that it wasn't hard. He pushed me gently, as if handling a bomb. He kissed my lips and wrapped his arms around me. I opened my eyes, shocked, before melting away. His lips tasted strangely like honey, and his kisses excited me. My hands went to his neck, and his moan tickled my throat. I giggled. I felt him smile, and he pushed further. I moaned quietly, wishing he didn't hear it. Unfortunately, he did, but then he decided to tease me. He pulled back so that our lips were barely touching. I whimpered in sorrow. He chuckled, then pushed even further than before, tilting his head in the process. My towel dropped as we continued. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, allowing him in. He began to lick the inside of my mouth. It felt so great, my hips accidently bumped against his. He moaned, moving his hand down. I flushed with embarrassment. He felt me tense for a minute, so he pressed his entire body against me. I couldn't move; I was trapped. I could have tried to squirm, but it felt amazing. I let out a big moan. He continued, giving me huge amounts of pleasure. He pulled away, panting for air.

"Clive, that felt amazing." He stared at me. "Really?" I nodded. He grinned before spinning me around and pulling me to a hug. I laughed. He's so silly sometimes. He joined in, and soon the room was filled with laughter.

Clive looked down. "Hey, one more thing." "Yeah?" "What is that song you were singing? You sound great." I blushed. "You know Janice Quatlane?" He nodded. "The song was the Eternal Diva. It's one of my favorite songs." Clive smiled. "Really? It's my favorite, too!" I grinned. "I should take you to Ambrosia someday." He smiled even wider. "Let's go tomorrow!" My eyes grew wide. "No, not tomorrow! I'm tired." I pouted. He chuckled a bit. He pushed me to the couch and started to tickle me.

"Clive! Stop!" I giggled and laughed as he tickled my stomach. "Never!" He shouted. I lay on the couch, laughing and thinking about how lucky I am to have him.

Yeah! Finished. I don't own Eternal Diva. If you have any questions, PM me. Thanks! Once again, please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7! I have a lot of time on my hands since that summer is coming! Hip-hip Hooray! If you have any requests or ideas, please PM me, and I can make them into little drabbles, and I'll try to make them long. This chapter has a part of Ruby's events after her encounter with Clive. Anyway, onto the story!

**Third Person POV**

"It's ready." A formal man bowed towards a person. The person turned. "Thanks. You helped a lot. You think this is enough?" He nodded. "Okay then. Hope he's ready."

**Clive's POV**

It's been three days since I moved in with Ruby. Things actually went well. I try not to be selfish, so every day, I would wake up and make breakfast for her. In fact, I cook all of her meals, except for the times when she convinced me to take a break.

I could never stop looking at her. She always appears to be smiling, but there's a hint of sadness and worry in her eyes, especially today. I wanted to know why, but I didn't want to press the subject.

The doorbell rang on a nice, summer day. I ran up to the door and found myself surprised when I saw the Professor and Flora standing there.

"Hello Clive, good morning." He tipped his hat. I followed. "May I come in?" I nodded. The professor seated himself on the couch. Flora asked, "Is there anything I can eat? The professor dragged me here without giving me something." I pointed to the fridge. "There's leftover pancakes. Warm them up, okay?" She nodded and turned to leave, but I remembered something.

"Flora, wait." She turned. "I'm sorry about what happened." She shook her head. "It's alright, Clive. I hope you live a good life with Ruby." I blushed. I was only going to be here until I can rebuild my life. I sighed. Professor Layton glanced at me.

"So, how are you and Ruby? I'm guessing that you are doing well." I nodded. I couldn't tell him about what I saw. Ruby would kill me.

He began to talk again, "Clive, I wanted to ask you something. I got a letter from Luke. Apparently, he's back and is currently at Misthallery. I got it this morning." He handed me a folded paper.

_Dear Professor Layton, _

_It's been a while. How have you been? I heard that Clive is out of prison. Tell him I said hi, okay?_

_But enough of that. Professor, my hometown is being attacked again by the specter. I suspected that it was Descole, but he's on probation. Please Professor; come as soon as you get this letter. You can bring as many people as you want to help you._

_Your friend and apprentice,_

_Luke_

I stared at this. What is a specter? Apparently, the professor saw my uneasiness. "Clive, I will tell you everything later. Will you like to come help me?" I nodded. This is really exciting for me. The professor's mysteries always have a shocking thing happen at the end.

"Well then, it's settled. We go tomorrow."

"Go where?"

We turned to see Ruby wearing an elegant red gown that almost went to her feet. It had thin straps holding it up, and it was covered with mini flowers. She wore my necklace on her neck. On her wrists were two red bands with frilled ruffles on them. Her red ballet flats matched it perfectly. Behind her was a red bow. She looked…stunning.

"Um… Ruby, why are you wearing that?" She giggled. "I wanted you to see if this looked good on me." She looked down, but she was still smiling. I pulled her into my arms. "You don't look amazing." She hung her head down. "…You look stunning!" She smiled and rested her head against my chest. Her head felt so soft.

The professor stood. "Ruby, I wanted to inform you that Luke wrote me a letter." He handed her the letter. She quickly glanced at it. "I see. You want me to help you, correct?" He nodded. "Okay, we go tomorrow." The professor tipped his hat. "Well then, good day to you. Flora, let's go. We have to pack." He turned to us. "We'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow." We both nodded. He left with Flora in tow.

I turned around to see Ruby heading towards the stairs. I grabbed her on the wrist. "Hey, where are you going?" She spun around. "I'm going to change." She tried to walk, but I held on her wrist. "Wait, can I ask you something?" She nodded. I sighed, figuring that this was now or never. "Uh…Would you like to go on a date with me?" She stood there, emotionless. I started to panic. "_Oh no. I ruined it. Way to go." _

But, before I could say anything, she lunged at me, knocking me to the couch. Our lips connected. I grew shocked. She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing us closer. I moaned, enjoying how close we were. Sometimes, I can't control myself. Who can blame me?

Ruby tilted her head, hoping for more. I went to wrap my arms around her waist, but in the process, I grazed her left breast.

We both opened our eyes, shocked by this. I quickly pulled her aside and jumped up to my feet. I began to wave my hands in front of me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to touch you there." She shook her head. "It's okay." I smiled with relief. "So, what's your answer?" She giggled. "Wasn't that enough?" I blushed. "I g-guess." She smiled, and then pecked me on the lips. "See you at 7." She turned around and winked. I smiled sheepishly. She's so cute.

_7 o'clock _

I waited for her at the door. I was wearing a dark blue coat, a white shirt underneath it, and a navy blue tie. I was also wearing dark blue jeans. I know. I like the color blue, so most of my wardrobe is mainly blue stuff. I tapped my foot impatiently. Now that I was free, I didn't have to pretend anymore. Normally, I'm impatient.

I felt hands cover my eyes. I smiled. "Hey, you ready?" Ruby took her hands off of me. "Mm hm." I turned around. She was wearing the same outfit as earlier. I blush a little, and then grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

**Ruby's POV**

He grabbed my hand and began to drag me. I felt my face grow red. After all that's happen, he's still cares about me. Wow, talk about dedicated.

He walked me to a park, his favorite park. He sighed. "You know why this place is my favorite?" I began to think; he probably told me before…

"I never told anyone why, so now…" He leaned closer to me. "There's a special place in this park that no one knows, except me." That caught my attention. "Can you show me?" He chuckled. "Why do you think I asked you out?" My face grew even redder, if that's even possible. He saw my red face and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay? You look a bit red." I quickly shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong." I turned around. He twirled me around so that I was facing him. I didn't notice the sad smile on his face. "Ruby, let's enjoy ourselves. You have been different since you came back." I struggled to hide my sadness. Truth is, something did happen, and I tried to hide it. However, I knew that Clive would look through my happy, joyful attitude. My true happiness will never come. I wished that anything could help me.

I began to sob. Clive pulled me into his arms, but that made it worse. I cried into his shirt, just forgetting everything. He patted and rubbed my back. I wished everything was different. Destiny promised me a new life after what happened, but now, I wished that she could reverse it. However she said…

_Flashback_

_I was on the floor, crying. My parents…they were gone. All because of HIM. He turned to me. "You are next." I got up and ran out the ruined house. Why must every time I'm in a life-threatening situation, I am the one still alive?_

_I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I collapse on a riverbank and sobbed. My life is horrible. I wished that I'm back with Clive. _

_A bright light blinded me. I covered them, trying to glance at it. I saw a winged person with a silver rod. She had a gold crown on her, enhancing the power around her. _

"_W-who are you?" I muttered. I figured it was the angel who would save me. "My name is Destiny. I am here to offer you something." I grew shocked. "Why do you want to give me something? I am a nobody." She shook her head. "You are someone, Ruby. Someone who's more important than you think. However, what happened here can't be reversed; it is part of your destiny." I stuttered. My destiny? I hung my head down. "Even so, my life is ruined." She came closer. "That's why I'm here. Ruby, this is an offer that you cannot refuse. You will be given a new life, be reunited with the one you love, and live a happy life. However, you must carry the burdens of fate and take responsibility for your life. You can only do this if you believe that you will have a better life, and put your trust in me. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Oh, another thing. You need to tell me your greatest secret as a sign of our trust." I paled. My greatest secret…_

"_I…want to be with Clive…" I hesitantly muttered the last word, "forever."_

"_Well then, you are worthy of the powers of fate." And with that she combined with me. It felt comforting, like someone embracing; someone who understands me. Soon, she was gone, but I felt… more hopeful and mature. And with that, I went on to repair my life._

_End of flashback_

Now, I can't hold it back. Even though Destiny is there to offer me advice via telepathy, I needed to live my life and find that special someone. And so far, Clive seems to be the one. At first, when I found out that Clive was the one who was trying to destroy London, I couldn't believe it. But then, he told me that he was doing it to avenge his parents and Ruby. Avenge me. Those past events put a scar on me.

"Shh… it's okay. Let it all out." I snuggled closer to him. I wanted to tell Clive how much he means to me, but I can't. He'll never understand.

"Ruby, tell me. What happened after you left?" I raised my head, tears dripping down my cheek. He looked down and saw me. I feel like a disgrace.

"Clive, after I flew away, I landed in a city. But I recognized this city; it was then when I realized that I was home." Clive led us to a bench as I continued. "I quickly found my house, and I happily reunited with my parents." Clive smiled, probably remembering his parents. "Years pass and I hope that life would be normal." I glanced at Clive. "However, a guy suddenly came to our house and attempted to capture me. I escaped, but not before he blew up my house and my parents." I buried my head into my hands. I could remember it so clearly; the explosion, the rubble, and the dead bodies of my parents.

Why must my life be this horrible?

**Clive's POV**

Poor Ruby. Her parents were killed? By who? I wanted to ask her, but at her state, I decided to stay quiet.

I wrapped my arm around her. She's been through the same thing as me. How amazing is that?

"Ruby, shh… come on. Let's go." I helped her up and led her to a bush. I pushed it aside to reveal a path.

She turned. "How come you never told me about this?" I smiled. "This is where I go for to think. Of course I didn't want anyone to bother me." She frowned. "But, I'm showing you now, right?" Ruby stared at me. I quickly peck her on the lips. "Now then, turn that frown upside down." She did, and I couldn't help but smile too. I guided her down the path, which had an arch that stretched across the walkway and is covered with vines and ivy. She marveled at it, staring with gleaning eyes. I always like to see her like this. It makes me happy.

At the end of the walkway, there was a table made for two with the arch ending at the ground. I really overdid it.

She gasped. "Clive, it's…beautiful," and then she ran into my arms. Ruby snuggled really deep into my chest, in fact, so deep, it tickled. I laughed, trying to relief myself. She pulled away, smiling. I took her hand and seated her on a chair.

"Let me get the food." I quickly ran over to grab the tray sitting on a ledge. Once I came back, we started to eat.

The rest of the night went well. Ruby was smiling and giggling the whole night. I wished she would stay like that.

After we finished, we headed back home. I led her to her room.

"Good night, Ruby." She smiled. "You too, Clive." I turned and exited her room.

Once I reached my room, I began to change and think about today's events. "_So, another mystery for the professor. How interesting." _I change into a white shirt and black boxers and went to bed.

Done! Sorry if this doesn't make sense. It will be, soon. Please PM me for any questions and comments. But, most importantly, review! Click that wonderful space they call a review button. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8! Sorry folks, I got grounded. Hope this chapter will make it up for that. This may be the longest yet! Also, I'm adding a new story or two soon. Enough of me talking. Enjoy.

**Clive's POV**

I woke up shivering. God, last night was cold. I stared at the clock. 8 o'clock. My eyes widen. Uh-oh. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. Great, and I was supposed to make breakfast for Ruby.

I walked down the stairs to find Ruby in the kitchen, cooking. Now that I think about it, I never tasted her cooking before. I smiled, then sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped.

"C-C-Clive." She stuttered. I love it when she does that. She's so cute.

"Good morning, sunshine." I replied. She turned with a huge blush on her cheeks. "Good morning, Clive. Is it okay if I make breakfast today?" I smiled.

"Of course." I said and walked to the dining table and seated myself. A moment later, Ruby came with two plates of omelets.

I immediately chowed down. "Mmm…" I couldn't believe how good it is. She has so many talents.

"It's good, right?" She asked. I nodded, unaware that a piece of egg was stuck to the left side of my lips.

"Umm, Clive, you have a little something…" she walked up to me and wiped my mouth.

"Thanks…" I turned a bit red and looked away. Ruby tilted her head in confusion. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" We both shouted at the same time. Then, we bolted to the door. However, we crash into each other, and we went to the floor.

"Ouch, that hurts." I rubbed my head, and then blushed an intense red. Ruby has her hand under my shirt, and her lips, well, they were so close, I could feel her breath. We spent a few minutes on the ground, staring at each other. The knocks on the door snapped us out.

"Sorry Clive. I'm so careless." Ruby stood up and started to head for the door, but I grabbed her hand.

"Ruby…"

**Ruby's POV**

"Ruby…" Clive muttered. I turned around. He has a gazed over look in his eyes. Before I knew it, he pulled me close to his face. I turned red immediately. How come only Clive can do this to me? Every time I'm with him, my heart threatens to leap out of my chest, and I have to restrain myself.

"Ruby…gotcha." Then he pushed me off and answered the door. I was dumbstruck. He's going to get it…soon.

While Clive got the door, I stood up, brushing my shirt. *sigh* this is just great. I straightened myself and greeted the professor.

"Good morning, Professor." I greeted with a smile. He turned back and smiled. "Good morning to you, too. Did you have a good day so far?" I nearly chuckled at his question. I caught Clive in the back of my eye. I gave him a "You're dead" look, and he cringed in fear.

"Yeah, anyway, let's get going!" He nodded and walked outside, unaware of the things that were in stores for them.

We piled into the Laytonmoblie, me and Clive in the back, and Flora on the passenger seat.

The ride there was silent. I can feel Clive's gaze on me as I stared out the window. What happened this morning was still flashing in my head. It's funny how Clive turned from the kind boy I knew to an insane person and then back to that kind attitude. Only except, he's a bit more teasing than he used to be.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Clive scooted closer to me. I nodded.

"I'm tired. Can you please try not to disturb me?" He nodded, and I crashed on the car seat. The last thing I felt was his hand, stroking my hair…

**Clive's POV**

Her hair is so soft and silky. I smiled. She has such an innocent face when she sleeps. I took this time to stare out the window…

_10 minutes later_

"Clive, we're here. Is Ruby okay?" The professor asked while glancing through the rearview mirror.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's alright. She just passed out." I shook her awake, and she started to stir.

"Hmm, Clive? Do you have food?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. I chuckled. God, she is so cute and innocent.

"No, but we're here." She sat straight up. "Oh, really? Well, let's go!" She took my arm and dragged me out of the car.

"Ruby, ouch, you're hurting me…" She let go. I stood there, rubbing my arm, trying to reduce the pain.

"S-sorry, Clive." She muttered. I gave a weak smile, and then turned to see a familiar face.

Luke.

I smiled, and then walked up to him. He grew a bit taller than I remembered, but he didn't abandon his hat. I guess he still admire the professor after all of these months.

"Hello, Luke. It's been a while." I reached out my hand.

"Clive? Is that you? You hadn't changed a bit." Luke took my hand, and we shook.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's talk to your dad." The professor started to walk into town. Once we were in, Clive marveled at the sight and asked Luke tons of questions.

"This is where you live?"

"Where is your house?"

"How did you meet the professor?"

Luke stared up at the sky, recalling the memories.

"Well, I'll tell you later." Luke gave a sneaky smile, and I couldn't help but cringe a little.

We stopped at a large house. Flora knocked on the door, and a butler answered.

"Oh, Master Luke, you're back. Please, your dad is waiting." The butler gestured to a blue door.

"Thank you, Doland." Luke nodded and opened the blue door.

Inside was a neatly organized living room. I glanced at it before listening to the conversion.

"Why, Hershel, it's been a while. How have you been?" The professor smiled.

"Clark, it's been too long. How is your family?" Clark motioned to Doland, and he went to get a woman in her mid-thirties. She had green hair and looked a lot like Luke.

"You remember Brenda, do you, Hershel?" Clark asked.

"Why, of course. It's nice to see you again, Brenda." The professor greeted.

"Professor, it's good to see you. However, I'm afraid that the pleasantries need to wait." Brenda said with a serious look on her face.

I stared in confusion. Why, and I thought I knew everything about Luke.

The professor looked at us. "Oh, I forgot. I need to introduce a few people."

He gestured to Flora.

"This is my adopted daughter, Flora." Flora gave a tiny wave.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Triton." The parents laughed.

"No need for formalities. Call me Clark and my wife Brenda." He said.

He then turned to me.

"And this is Clive." I gave a shy smile.

"Clive…where have I heard that name before?" Clark started scratching his head.

I started getting nervous. Oh, God, if they find out…

"Oh well. Can't worry about that now." Clark chuckled. I gave a sigh of relief.

The professor patted Ruby on the shoulder, "And she's…

"No need to introduce her. We already met." Clark interrupted.

I stared in amazement. They already knew each other? The professor raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it go.

"Well then, now that we're acquainted, let's discuss the matter at hand." The professor took a seat on the couch and gestured us to do the same. Clark started talking.

"Well you see, Misthallery is being attacked…again. The townspeople don't know what to do, so they contacted me and decided that I come back and become their mayor until the problem is solved. Luke has been keeping track of the places damaged by the specter."

Luke opened his notebook and gave it to the professor. He gave a disturbed look.

"Hmm… These are the exact same places that were attacked in the same order as last time. Do you find that weird, Clark?" The professor handed the journal back to Luke.

"That is what I thought, too. Seems like the culprit knows about this mystery to the littlest detail." Clark rubbed his chin.

I decided to speak up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Flora, Ruby, and I are completely clueless about this." It kind of irritated me to just stand there and not know anything.

Clark turned to us.

"Of course. We got caught up in the moment. Please, let me tell you a story. The story about the specter and how it saved this town." He began the story.

"Long ago, when law didn't exist, a group of bandits attacked a small town. In the middle of the chaos, a small girl played her flute to drown out the madness. Then, a giant specter appeared before her. She begged the specter to stop the bandits, and it obeyed. The town was saved and the specter disappeared just as fast as it appeared. The girl knew that whenever danger approached, she only needed to play the flute, and the specter would appear again."

I sat there, absorbing the information that was given.

"You see, 10 years ago, the specter appeared again, but this time, it was attacking us. It was a tough time for us, but luckily Layton came and solved this. I think that I should leave the details to Hershel, don't you think?" Clark chuckled, recalling the good old days.

The professor chuckled. "Well, since that I have to tell the story, I have a hunch I don't need to tell you. So, I'm going to show you."

Flora and I tilted our head in confusion, while Ruby was deep in thought. She's been quiet since we got here.

The professor continued. "Well then, I guess I'm going now. I'll come by again later." And with that we were out the door.

"So Professor, where are we going now?" Flora asked, tugging on his coat sleeve. He smiled.

"We're going to check into the hotel. If I recall, we stay at the hotel first." He turned to Luke, and he nodded.

"Well then, we ought to be going." We walked down Misthallery, until Layton stopped at a hotel.

"Here we are. Funny how it hadn't changed after all of these years." Layton walked in, and a guy greeted us.

"Hello. Would you like…" The man stared at the professor for a while, and then exclaim, "Professor, is that you?! I never thought I see the day."

The professor laughed. "It's good to see you again, Joseph." Joseph, as the guy was called, patted Layton on the back.

"Well, I assume that Clark bought you here. I'll give you the same room as before, plus two more." He laughed and backed away. He gestured to the stairs.

The professor tipped his hat. "Good day." Then, we walked up the stairs. We found a room at the right. Flora opened the door and reveals a room looking out to the town. It had comfy chair covered with yellow sheets. Two beds were present with a table separating them. The room was spatially lit, with the sun shining in.

Luke spoke up, "This is where we saw the specter. I have a funny feeling that it will attack this room. How about we meet up here later?" Everyone nodded. He smiled.

"Well, I should tell you where your rooms are. I'm going with the professor, Flora can have her own room, and Clive and Ruby will share a room." I inwardly cringed. Sharing a room, with Ruby?! I gave a sideways glance at her. She didn't say anything, but her eyes told me that she was okay.

A knock was heard on the door. We turned as a young lady with a white shirt, yellow coat, a red bow tie, brown fluffy hair, and a camera in her hand stepped in.

"Hello, Professor. Nice to see you again." The woman greeted. The professor's eyes widen.

"Emmy, is that you?" Hershel walked up to "Emmy," I presumed, and gave her a hug.

"Emmy, what a surprise. May I ask why you are here?" Emmy smiled.

"Clark gave me a letter saying about the specter attacking again, and I thought '_Why not'_. So yeah…do you mind if I take one of your rooms?"

The professor gestured to Flora. "This is Flora. You can settle in with her. Your room is next door, and the other one is down the hall." Emmy smiled and grabbed Flora.

"Well, hope we can be great friends." Emmy said to Flora. Flora gave a small smile, before being dragged by Emmy.

I stared with amusement. "Who's Emmy, professor?" I asked.

"Emmy was my former assistant back in the days." He replied. So, the professor had an assistant? Man, that guy has it good. All he needs is a new girlfriend…

Ruby tugged on my sleeve. "Maybe we should see our room." I nodded, wrapping an arm around her, and headed for the door.

The professor stared at Luke. "Since when did you become so devilish?" Luke gave a smirk.

"While I was gone." They said no more, and caught up on things.

Meanwhile, outside, I walked to a room with a yellow door.

"I might as well be a gentleman." Ruby blushed at those words. I opened the door, looking at Ruby.

She had such an amazing figure. Her red hair grew longer, down to her waist. Her lips looked inviting. She was wearing a red shirt with a low V-neck with a white tank top, red short shorts, and red flats. Her chest grew, her legs were long and silky, and her curves were amazing. She had a look of a model. However, her most interesting feature is her eyes. Her red orbs usually shone with a twinkle. It took everything inside me to not pounce on her and kiss her senseless.

I looked at her face to see it paled. I turned around and turned the same shade as her. Sure, the room was nice, with the coffee table and the chairs, but…

There was only one bed.

And the bed had enough room for two people.

I gulped. I wanted to kill Luke right now. He's probably snickering and laughing his butt off. I face Ruby and grabbed her hand. Then, I pulled her close.

She blushed as I embrace her. We were looking into each others eyes. Our foreheads were touching, and our noses brushed against each other. Lips were being threatened to touch.

"I'll sleep on the floor, okay?" I proposed. She shook her head.

"Please, Clive. You don't have to sleep there. I'll sleep on the floor." She said. I could feel her heart pounding against me.

Oh, God. The temptation was getting worse. Her lips were partly open, sucking in air and exhaling. Her body was pressed very close to mine. Man, what to do?

Ruby walked forward, making me walk backward. Soon, I felt a wall behind me. What in the world is happening?

"How about a contest?" She flashed a seductive smile at me, and I couldn't help but feel aroused. I never saw this side of her, which is saying something.

"Whoever backs away from this kiss wins the floor." My brain was exploding. What is she trying to do, release the demon in me?

She smiled, and then grabbed my shirt. I could literally feel my heart go like a runaway train. This HAS to be a dream, right?

Ruby inched closer. Her skin looked so soft and smooth. Her lips looked more inviting than ever. She smiled, and pushed my body further to the wall.

I was on fire. I wanted Ruby to save me the torture and just kiss me already. She took off her shoes and socks, and did the same for mine. Then, she placed her feet on top of mine, giving her more height.

Her touch felt so good. It was soft and silky, and it always leaves me wanting more. I panted. God, either I'm dreaming, or I just went to heaven.

She tackled my lips with hers. Pleasure ran through my veins. She tasted like vanilla and chocolate, something that you wouldn't expect from someone like her. She moved her lips against mine, causing me to moan. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. She giggled.

Ruby pulled away, but I pushed her back. I could feel her tense a bit, but I didn't let go. She started to squirm, but it had no effect. I claimed her lips again. Ruby stared at me wide-eyed. I am such a fool right now, but I just wanted her to know how much I love her, how much she means to me, how lucky I am…

I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to spin. It felt like heaven right now, and I wanted it to last. I spun around, occasionally slamming into the wall to take a breather, and then thrashing my lips against her again.

Finally, I stumbled against the bed, making me fall onto it. Ruby hit the bed first with me on top. I continued to make out with her. She has such an amazing effect on me. Every time I'm with her, I just want to push her to the nearest wall and kiss her senseless. I pulled away, desperately panting for air.

Ruby lay under me, clutching her chest. Her hair was everywhere, making her look more beautiful than ever.

"Oh, God…" She's going to kill me.

"Clive…" she muttered. I closed my eyes, bracing for a slap. Instead, I felt something against me. My eyes flew open and saw her hugging me.

I smiled, then embraced her. For a moment, we just sat there.

Ruby pulled away. She smiled, then giggled. I couldn't help but join in. It feels so good to see her like that, knowing that I'm the reason.

A knock interrupted us. In a blink of an eye, she was in front of the closet with her suitcase in her hand and unpacking. When was she so fast?

I ran to the door and opened it. The professor stood in front of us.

"Clive, I was wondering if you like to join us for dinner, considering the fact that you are already settled in." I nodded.

"Good, there's a place not far that is pretty good." I smiled. Food sounds pretty good right now.

Ruby walked to the doorway. She had a red, sleeveless shirt and a red slanted skirt with a flower on the side of her waist. Her boots somehow matches it. She was beautiful.

"_God, I have to stop thinking about her. But, still…"_

The professor caught my troubled face. "Well then, shall we go?"

I gave the professor a thankful expression and grabbed Ruby's hand. She turned a bit red, and I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

**Few minutes later**

We settle in at Paddy's Place. God, the food was good. I couldn't believe how much Luke and Emmy can eat. It was so ridiculous; we all sweat dropped at one point.

After a hearty meal, we went back to the hotel.

Luke stared out the window.

"So, the specter is not here yet, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"It'll take a while…" He said.

Just then, Ruby fainted. I quickly ran over to her and lifted her up.

"Sorry, but I'll be right back." The group stared at her with worried expressions.

I dashed out the door and went to our room. I gently place her on the bed. She's so peaceful when she sleeps. I kissed her on the forehead, then whispered something in her ear,

"I hope that you stay mine."

A few tears sprouted in my eyes. To think that she would still be here after all this, it touched my heart. I lost her once, and I'm not letting go again.

After closing the door, I headed back, but not before rubbing my eyes.

Once I headed in, the ground began to rumble. Flora grabbed Luke's arm. The professor, Emmy, and I ran to the window. In front of us was a huge shadow of black with red eyes. It swung its sharp hand to us, and we backed away as it destroyed the windows.

"That thing is huge!" I exclaimed. The professor frowned, wondering about something.

The specter stormed away, leaving a half-ruined hotel room in its track.

**End! Thanks for everyone who stuck with me. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes Chapter 9! Sorry for everyone I kept waiting**** (it has been a long time)****, but now here it is!**

**Clive's POV**

I stared at the carnage. The chairs has been slashed apart, the table cut into two, like someone chopped through it. The windows, shattered all over the floor. In the corner of my eye, Luke was comforting Flora.

"Professor, what do we do now?" Flora asked, fear evident in her voice.

The professor smiled, "Why, we go to bed." We tilted our head in confusion. I didn't get it. Obviously, there's a threat, but the professor isn't doing anything. "How can you just stand there and let that thing roam around the city. You know what could happen?!" I shouted at the professor. He sighed.

Just then we heard a flute.

Luke smiled. "I remembered this melody. It's the specter's flute." Luke closed his eyes. I did the same, realizing how pretty it is.

Then I remembered. "Good night Professor." Then, I was out the door.

**Third Person**

The professor looked at Flora, who was sitting on the ground.

"My dear, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

Emmy took a deep breath. "Well, I experienced that twice. I think I had enough for one night." She and Flora retired to their rooms. The professor smiled until they left.

Layton turned to Luke. His smile dropped; replacing it was a thoughtful frown. "Do you find this weird? It's like a recording of the past, like someone is trying to show a live version of our first mystery with the specter." Luke nodded.

"There's something fishy going on here." He noted.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait till tomorrow. Good night, Luke." And with that, four people were asleep.

Clive stood at the doorway and gulped. Is Ruby okay? It didn't seem like the specter hit her room, but still…

I opened the door to see Ruby sleeping on the bed with her back towards him. Clive smiled. At least she is okay.

He approached her quietly. Once he reached the bed, he gently stroked her hair. She stirred a bit, but stayed asleep.

Clive prepared for bed, but as soon as he was finished, she woke up.

"Clive, what happened?" she asked. He gave a gentle smile.

"The specter attacked Layton's room. No one was hurt, though." Ruby gave an "oh."

"So…are you going to bed?" Clive rubbed his head sheepishly, and then yawned. Ruby giggled.

"You know, you're cute when you yawn." Ruby commented. Clive turned a bit red.

"Uh, thanks."

She crept closer to him, making him get a bit nervous. The earlier event between them was still on his mind. She went to her closet, took her pajamas, and headed to the bathroom.

**Clive's POV**

God…stop thinking like that. It's not helping! My thoughts swirled in my head. I never felt like this in such a long time. Even though our kiss ended a while ago, the effect stayed. I never thought I would kiss her, much less any girl like that. But her lips…they were so smooth and soft. And the way she blushed after…

I shook my head. I can't get distracted. "_You have all the time after…" _I mentally slapped myself.

Ruby walked out of the bathroom. I turned around, and then felt my face slowly heating up. She was wearing a strapless light green nightgown that went to her knee. Wow...

Ruby caught me staring at her and quickly hid in the bathroom. I cursed under my breath.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Please come out, you look very beautiful in that." The door creaked opened a bit.

"Thank you, Clive." She stepped out. Her face was painted bright red. "If only I knew that we were sharing a room, I could have bought sweats," she muttered a curse.

"Yeah, I'm going to get them one day. Well, good night." I said awkwardly. I walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow and a blanket.

"Why are you…" she trailed off when I placed my items on the floor.

"Well, I did back out first, right?" I asked. A smirk was plastered on my face. She looked away.

"It was just an excuse to kiss you…" she admitted. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. My head went to her neck.

"You know, you're also very cute when you blush. You should do it more often." I muttered. She shivered.

"Uh…" I got her speechless. I don't see that very often.

I released her. "Good night." I murmured. Before I could crash onto the floor, Ruby grabbed my hand and tossed me to the bed. She snuggled with me, burying her head into my chest.

"Please. You don't have to sleep there. Sleep here." She patted the bed. My eyes widen. I pushed her away. "No. Please understand. I can't." I tried rolling onto the ground, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Stop…" I pleaded. She shook her head. Seeing that it was hopeless, since she had a nature where she won't give up, I sighed.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. I reluctantly pulled the covers over me. Ruby did the same. We separated. Our backs were facing each other, and we moved to the edges of the bed.

I sighed. Something's different about Ruby. She's more…devoted to me, like it's her dream to see me again. She is clinging to me more, not to mention she looks even better than before. Yet, she looks confused, like she doesn't know whether to do something or not. She always seems to be thinking of her every move. Ruby is someone who always does things first; someone who acts on impulse. Now…confusion swarmed my brain. I fell asleep, not wanting to deal with it.

_The next morning_

**Ruby's POV**

I groaned. The sunlight poured into my eyes. I tried to gain my bearings when I felt an arm around my waist.

Huh? What the… Something behind me started to move, and I felt someone breathing on my neck.

I let out an "epp" and on instinct grabbed the blanket to cover myself. Clive sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. I sat there shocked, but it felt nice having his arm around me. Longing filled me.

"You know, it felt like I was cuddling with something last night. Do you know…?" He trailed off. Realization hit him. Our faces were lit with a red color. We sat there, staring at each other.

"Uhh…sorry." He got out of bed, not facing me. I gave a frown, which he didn't see.

We dressed ourselves, and then headed out. I saw Flora and Emmy fully dressed and heading towards the Professor's room.

"Good morning!" I shouted. If there's one thing I learned, it's that you should put yourself in a good mood. They turned around and headed our direction.

"Hey there lovebirds. Have a good night's rest?" Emmy called. Clive and I looked away.

"So, anyway, what's the plan for today?" Flora asked, hoping to move on to a different subject. I shrugged.

"Maybe Patty's Place again." I answered. Emmy and Clive exchanged glances.

"Well, can't let the Professor and second assistant wait. Let's go." She marched to the professor's room. Wow, she doesn't give up on that. We walked to their room.

When we entered, the Professor and Luke were in chairs, sipping tea like a true gentleman.

"Well, good morning everyone." Layton greeted. Luke, however, walked straight to Emmy.

"Hey, I heard you in the hall." Emmy smirked. "Oh, really? What are you going to do about it, _second assistant? _" They started a mini-fight. Clive, Flora, and I sweatdrop.

"Do they do this often, Professor?" Flora tilted her head. The Professor laughed. "Yeah."

Clive turned to Layton. "So, where are we headed today?"

"We are going to the black market." Clive suddenly got excited. "A black market, interesting."

The two "assistants" stopped fighting and paled, as if they have seen the future.

"Oh, boy…" Luke murmured. Clive tilted his head. "What's wrong, Little Luke?" I giggled softly. He used his nickname. Luke straightened. "Oh, it's nothing." He laughed nervously.

Clive isn't convinced, but he let it go. Flora asked the professor, "Why are we going there?" He headed towards the window.

"There are important people I want you guys to meet. Beside, afterwards we are going to reunite with an old friend." Luke grew a faint shade of pink, which Flora notices. She frowned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Emmy grabbed Clive's hand and dragged him out of the room. A faint pang of anger hit me.

Once we were out and about, we headed straight to the entrance, over the other bridge, and finally spot a candy cart with an old lady.

"Hey, I know her. She won't give candy to me." Emmy frowned. They walked over to her.

"Why, hello, Luke. Would you like a lollipop? You're still a kid to me after all these years." She handed him a green lollipop.

"Oh thanks." Luke replied. She looked over to Clive, and then did a double take with Luke and Clive.

"My boy, who is he?" Aunt Taffy asked. "He's Clive. I met him recently." Clive walked up. "It's nice to meet you." The old woman smiled. "Why he's a handsome young lad. He looks just like you. I'm Aunt Taffy. I'm sorry, but I don't give candy to adults." Clive hung his head down.

Taffy turned to the Professor and Emmy. "My, it's nice to see you again, Professor." The Professor tipped his hat. "You, too." Then, she pointed a wrinkled finger to Emmy. "You, again, I see. You will never get any of my candy, never." Emmy frowned. "Fine! It's not like I need it."

Aunt Taffy turned to Flora. "My dear, you have grown the last time we met. Absolutely stunning. Here, have some." She handed Flora some gumdrops. Emmy groaned. "Oh, come on!"

We all laughed. Emmy may be strong and enthusiastic, but she is childish at times. Finally, she turned to me.

"Ruby, nice to see you again." She greeted. I smiled. "You, too."

The Professor frowned. He could tell something is wrong. I ignored it though.

We ventured into the market, where there were a bunch of people running around, buying groceries. Our feet landed us in the center, which was headed in three different directions.

"Ruby, how do you know Aunt Taffy?" Clive asked. Before I could answer, a flash of black fell onto us and sliced the nearby apple stand.

"Oh, boy. This time, I'm going to get you!" Emmy shouted, and then she sprinted after it.

"We should go too." The Professor said. We nodded. Soon, we were off.

I didn't know Clive can run for that long. However, his expression was one of pure confusion. The "thing" kept running. When it ran inside, it would appear out another door in a split second. Eventually, the chase went to the roof.

"How does Emmy do that?" Clive asked in fascination. My insides boiled. I could easily do that, thanks to Destiny, but I have to rely on my own skills.

Emmy was chasing it on the roof, while we were on ground level, just in case it decided to come down. Finally, we ended up in front of a shop.

"I'm," Luke panted, "tired, Professor." Flora looked like she could pass out.

The Professor struggled to catch his breath. "Well, at least we found what we were looking for."

He pointed to a hole with a ladder. Everyone fell to the floor. I could have sworn that we passed a million times. We descended, and then followed the tunnel to a place that looked like a theater. On stage was the thing that we were chasing.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The Black Raven questioned.

"I see you are in costume, Black Raven. Or should I say, Crow?" The Professor addressed. The "Black Raven" removed its costume to reveal a boy around 16 with a cream scarf, blue vest, red shirt, and black jeans.

"Wow professor, you never seem to stop impressing me. Luke, how you doing?" Crow asked. Luke gave a thumbs-up. Crow looked at Flora.

"Hello Flora. Long time no see." He grabbed Flora's hand and kissed the back of it. Flora blushed. Luke watched with anger.

"Hi, my name is Clive." Clive stuck out his hand. Crow stuck out his. "Nice to meet you, the name's Crow." They shook hands. Both had a smug smile on their faces, like a rivalry is about to occur between the two.

Crow turned to me. "Ruby, you look prettier than ever." I politely thanked him. In the corner of my eye, I could see Clive's face completely blank, but in his eyes was a fire. A fire of jealously and anger. He does a great job hiding his emotions. He's probably using his acting skills from when he was "Future Luke."

The Professor stepped forward. "So, do you know if Arianna is here?" Crow nodded. "She's up at the old mansion. She'll be surprised to see you." Layton turned. "Well, that confirms our next destination. Let's go."

Luke pouted, "Why are we going so fast?" Crow spoke, "Well, I heard about the specter attacking again. However, there is something fishy. When I was walking at night, I saw the specter heading towards the main plaza, but it didn't attack anything. I have a feeling the person behind this isn't after anything here. Rather, it just wants to show off the specter or something like that." The Professor hummed.

"That is rather strange. Our culprit for the specter incident a decade ago was Descole, but he was in disguise as Doland. This time, Doland is Doland, and only our hotel room was destroyed." Layton closed his eyes. Flora shifted nervously.

"Who's Descole?" Clive asked. "He was the professor's first enemy, before Don Paolo and you." Luke replied. "Oh…" Clearly, Clive didn't appreciate being called one of the people who Layton foiled.

Luke cleared his throat. "Well, only one way to solve this. To Arianna's house, we go!" He raised a fist in the air and ran out of the theatre.

Luke really knows how to get us in the spirit of things. We said goodbye to Crow. Clive walked close to me, a little too close. His shoulder kept brushing against mine. After we left the market, his arm was around my waist, and my head was on his shoulder.

"Clive…" I whined. A "shh" was all I got.

We ended up at a bridge, where a plump man was standing in a boat.

"Oh, Layton, is that you? I hadn't seen you for almost 8 years. How are you?" He shook hands with the professor.

"It's nice to see you too, Bucky. Say, we need a ride to the mansion. Can you give us a lift?" Bucky laughed. "Course I can, but I can only fit six people, myself included of course." Before anyone can speak up, Clive replied, "Ruby and I can stay here." Bucky nodded, and urged the rest of the group to hop onto the boat.

Once they turned the first corner, Clive pulled me to him. We were so close, his breath making my skin tremble. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Showing everyone that you're mine…" he muttered before smashing his lips against me.

My mind was blown away. Half of it was arguing that I should kick Clive where it really hurts, but the other half wanted me to just melt. My heart didn't help. It kept pounding against my chest, wanting more of his sweet honey lips.

I felt people's stares on us, and my face grew red. Clive took no notice of it and continued to press his lips closely on mine.

I stared at his face. He had a dreamy expression on him. His eyes were closed, but he looked like he was in total bliss. I closed my eyes and let myself sink in to the feeling.

I don't know how long we were standing there, but soon we drew apart. Bucky had just pulled up against the bank.

"Ah young love…next time though, can you do it somewhere more private?" I buried myself into Clive's chest. He chuckled.

"Of course." He said. We got on into his boat.

I have to say that even though it was short, it was one ride I'll never forget. As we rode up the canals, we took in the surroundings. Misthallery is a beautiful town.

I felt an arm around me. My head landed on Clive's shoulder. He gave me a shy look, as if saying "Is this okay?" I smiled, and rested my head on him.

A few minutes, we landed at a dock.

"Well, hope you enjoy the rest of your stay at Misthallery." Bucky turned his boat around and left.

"Boy, the whole town is going to talk about that." Bucky remarked.

Clive and I headed up the path and found a rundown gate. Judging by the looks of it, the professor already passed through here. We continued on.

As we walked, Clive stared all around him, taking in the creepy surroundings. We headed up the path and saw an old run-down mansion covered with vines. Clive shivered, which is saying something, since he built a war machine that nearly leveled London.

I pushed that memory out of my head. I didn't want that getting in the way of this. However, the fact that Clive can be reduced to near insanity like that, it terrified me. I could never look at him the same way again.

I never thought that Clive would be reduced to insanity so easily. He's always so protective and carefree. I felt safe and happy around him. Now, I have nightmares of him doing horrible things to me; the pain, and the evil look in his eyes. I mentally cringed, but I feel like it's my fault. First, he had to choose between saving me and his parents. Then, I leave him, without as much as a sign of sorrow. The face he gave me when I left…he looked like he walked through a leveled town after an atomic bomb. That's why I need to gain his trust back. I didn't realize how I felt about him until Destiny came. I broke him, and now…the guilt broke me.

Clive walked up to the door and knocked. The door creaked open, and we walked in. The room was covered with cobwebs; old paintings still hung on the walls. The stairs looked decent, but each step groaned when our foot pressed onto it. We found the rest of the group standing in front of a huge door.

"Well, it's about time you came." Emmy greeted. The professor frowned. "Now, now, Emmy. A lady never greets her friends like that. Although, keeping us waiting isn't good either." I muttered an apology.

Clive looked at the painting next to the door. It showed a girl and a boy dressed in nice clothes.

"That's Arianna and Tony. They are good friends of mine." Luke said. Clive smiled.

"It seems like you have lots of friends, Luke. I barely have any back then. And now…I highly doubt I'll have one." Luke shook his head.

"You have friends Clive. Flora, the professor, Ruby, and me. We'll be there for you." Luke tried to comfort Clive. It looked awkward, a young teen comforting a young adult, but I felt sorry for Clive. He didn't deserve this. And, he doesn't deserve me…after what I'm going to do…

"Are we ready to go?" The professor asked. We nodded. He opened the door. The room was clearly a bedroom. A canopy bed sat on the right side of the room. On the floor was an assorted mix of toys. A glass window hung on the wall, letting sunlight in. And, staring out the window was a girl with shoulder length orange hair with a green bow. She was wearing a blue dress with white shoes.

She turned once she heard shuffling. Luke let out a gasp.

"Arianna…"

**Yes! First Cliffhanger! Hopefully, this would be enough. I'm going to stop this story for a bit. My other one needs some attention. R&R. **


End file.
